Chatbox
by 18Angel-Is-A-Devil27
Summary: Reborn can't stand Tsuna and his Guardians cause they always make too much noise. Reborn has a plan that would at least make them shut up for at least an hour.Characters from TYL.1827 with slight 6927. With 8059,BelxFran and slight XanxusxSqualo.


**Angel : Yo there! It's been long since I actually wrote something. So,I hope you like it! Oi! Hibari say the disclaimer! If not,I won't write anything good happening between you and Tsuna!**

**Hibari : Che. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and the characters belong to Amano Akira.**

**Angel : Well if I did own it,I would make it into yaoi XD Well then,please enjoy! **

**Rated T for reasons.**

**Note : All the characters are from TYL.**

* * *

**Chatbox**

"You're all too noisy when you talk,"Reborn remarked,"So,from tomorrow onwards,all of you will use a chatbox to say what you want or to hand in a report but if it is private matter,they can come in your office."

"A-Are you sure that would actually make them you know,shut up?"the Vongola's tenth boss asked.

"Not really but at least it would make them keep quiet for awhile,"Reborn answered,"Dino will make a chatbox especially for you and your guardians."

"Okay.I hope this actually works,"Tsuna murmured.

"Hmph."

**-xXx-**

Vongola Chatbox

_DameTsuna27 has logged in._

_BaseballBaka80 has logged in._

_HurricaneBomb59 has logged in._

_BaseballBaka80 : Yo,Tsuna!_

_DameTsuna27 : Ah,hello there Yamamoto._

_HurricaneBomb59 : Oi!Don't speak to the Tenth with such formality!_

_Illusionist69 has logged in._

_Illusiontist96 has logged in._

_Illusionist69 : Hello there, Tsunayoshi-kun._

_Illusionist96 : Hello, Boss._

_DameTsuna27 : M-Mukuro and Chrome!_

_Illusionist69 : Are you scared of me Tsunayoshi-kun? _

_DameTsuna27 : N-No, o-of course not!_

_HurricaneBomb59 : Oi! Don't you dare hurt Tenth!_

_HibariKyoya18 has logged in._

_DameTsuna27 : H-Hibari-san!_

_Illusionist69 : Oya oya.I thought you'd come a bit later,Hibari-kun. I wanted to have fun with **my** Tsunayoshi-kun._

_HibariKyoya18 : Your Tsunayoshi? Haven't I told you that Tsunayoshi is **mine**?_

_DameTsuna27 : G-Guys! Stop fighting! Wait,who even said I was yours?_

_HibariKyoya18 : There's no use in fighting anyways. Oh,Tsunayoshi. I did._

_DameTsuna27 : S-Since when?_

_HibariKyoya18 : Ever since I said so._

_DameTsuna27 : T-That doesn't make any sense!_

_BaseballBaka80 : Hahaha!What are we talking about again?_

_HurricaneBomb59 : Shut up baseball idiot!_

_ExtremeBoxer has logged in._

_DameTsuna27 : Onii-san!_

_ExtremeBoxer : Yo,Sawada! What are we extremely talking about?_

_BaseballBaka80 : Hahaha! I have no idea as well,senpai._

_HurricaneBomb59 : Shut up baseball idiot,turf head!Just,shut up!_

_ExtremeBoxer : What was that octopus head!_

_HurricaneBomb59 : Shut up,turf head! Don't call me that or I'll shove dynamites in that fucking mouth of yours!_

_DameTsuna27 : Everyone! Please don't fight!_

_HibariKyoya18 : You're all crowding around. I will bite all of you to death._

_DameTsuna27 : Hiiiiii! Please don't do that Hibari-san!_

_HibariKyoya18 : Hn. Fine. Tsunayoshi come to my room this instant._

_Illusionist69 : Oya oya, he will not. Tsunayoshi-kun is mine._

_HibariKyoya18 : It seems that you are blind, Pinapple Herbivore. As I said earlier, Tsunayoshi is MINE._

_Illusionist69 : We'll see about that,Hibari-kun._

_DameTsuna27 : M-Mukuro!What are you doing in my room?Hiiiii!Someone save me!_

_Illusionist69 : Don't worry Tsunayoshi-kun.I'm just trying to kiss you._

_DameTsuna27 : Hiiiiiii! Isn't that something to worry about?_

_HurricaneBomb59 : Don't you dare touch the Tenth!_

_BaseballBaka80 : Maa,maa Hayato. I don't think Mukuro will do anything bad to Tsuna._

_HibariKyoya18 : Don't you dare,Pineapple Herbivore._

_HurricaneBomb59 : Don't call me Hayato,you baseball idiot and of course he'll do something bad to Tenth! That guy's a freaking pervert!_

_BaseballBaka80 : Maa,maa Gokudera._

_DameTsuna27 : Hibari-san!_

_Illusionist69 : It seems that my fun has ended .I shall continue this again,Tsunayoshi-kun._

_Illusionist69 has logged out._

_BuckingBronco has logged in._

_HibariKyoya18 : The idiot has arrived. It won't stop me from having fun with you though,Tsunayoshi._

_DameTsuna27 : Huh? What do you-mmph!_

_BuckingBronco : Hahaha! It seems you're having fun with my lil' bro,Kyoya._

_DameTsuna27 : A-Ahn! H-Hibari-saahn! S-someone help me please! Ahn! _**(I'm very sorry for this Tsuna TT^TT)**

_XFlamingRageX has logged in._

_LussuriaSis has logged in._

_PrinceTheRipper has logged in._

_Illusionist26 has logged in._

_SuperbiSqualo has logged in._

_PrinceTheRipper : Are you having fun,peasants?_

_SuperbiSqualo : VOIIIIIII!Have you been practicing your sword,brat?_

_XFlamingRageX :..._

_SuperbiSqualo : VOIIIII!If you have nothing to say,don't write anything at all!_

_BaseballBaka80 : Hahaha!Yup!_

_XFlamingRageX : Shut the fuck up,trash._

_SuperbiSqualo : VOIIIII!What was that?_

_DameTsuna27 : Ahh! Won't someone h-help me? A-Ah!_

_HibariKyoya18 : Keep quiet,Tsunayoshi._

_DameTsuna27 : Mmph!_

_Illusionist26 : Bel-senpai,they seem to be having fun._

_PrinceTheRipper : It seems so. How about the two of us as well,Froggy?_

_Illusionist26 : Ah! Bel-senpai!_

_PrinceTheRipper : Ushishishi...Bye-bi everyone!_

_PrinceTheRipper has logged out._

_Illusionist26 has logged out._

_DameTsuna27 : W-Wait,I have a question! W-Why are the Varia here?_

_BuckingBronco : Sorry Tsuna. They seemed to have hacked in._

_DameTsuna27 : What? A-ah! Dino-san please save me!_

_BuckingBronco : Fine,lil' bro. I'll save you from Kyoya!_

_BomberHead has logged in._

_BomberHead : Vongola,I finished my work. I'm coming in your office right now._

_DameTsuna27 : A-ah! I-Is that so? W-Wait! Lambo don't come in! S-Stop! Hibari-san! Dino-san you came!_

_BomberHead : Why not? Are you okay,Vongola? _

_DameTsuna27 : Y-Yes I am. Please,just don't come in for now! Hiiii! Dino-san! Chrome,are you still there?_

_BomberHead : Okay,Vongola,if you say so. I'm gonna go now then._

_BomberHead has logged out._

_Illusionist96 : What is it,Boss?_

_DameTsuna27 : P-Please help me,Chrome!_

_Illusionist96 : I'm sorry,Boss but as a yaoi fan,I cannot. _**(Ha! Who knew Chrome was a yaoi fan .)**

_DameTsuna27 : Ah!Chrome!_

_HibariKyoya18 : See?No one will help you. Let's just continue,Tsunayoshi._

_DameTsuna27 : Hiiiii!_

_HibariKyoya18 has turned off._

_DameTsuna27 has turned off._

_Illusionist96 : I should record the whole thing for Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan and also for Mukuro-sama._

_Illusionist96 has logged off._

_LussuriaSis : Minna~!Let's spread the gayness!I want to see it too,Chrome-chan!_

_LussuriaSis has logged off._

_HurricaneBomb59 : I can't believe I couldn't protect the Tenth.I'm ashamed of myself!_

_BaseballBaka80 : Maa,maa Gokudera. He's having fun with Hibari so don't worry!_

_HurricaneBomb59 : It's your fault that I couldn't protect Tenth! You..._

_BaseballBaka80 : Why don't we do it again?_

_HurricaneBomb59 : What do you mean-? Hey stop kissing me!_

_BaseballBaka80 : Hahaha! Bye everyone!_

_BaseballBaka80 has logged off._

_HurricaneBomb59 has logged off._

_BuckingBronco : Hmm...I guess we're the only ones left which is by the way,where's Levi? _**(He's referring to himself,Xanxus and forgot Ryohei apparently.I'm not surprised if you all did too XD)**

_SuperbiSqualo : Che,we threw him out of the window to who knows where._

_XFlamingRageX : Shut up,trash and come to my room this instant._

_XFlamingRageX has logged off._

_BuckingBronco : Have fun,Squalo!_

_SuperbiSqualo : Che,whatever,Boss and shut up,bronco!_

_SuperbiSqualo has logged off._

_BuckingBronco : Ah...I can't believe I don't have a couple and I couldn't even save Tsuna. Oh well,back to work!_

_BuckingBronco has logged off._

_ExtremeBoxer : I extremely don't get it!_

_HitmanReborn has logged in._

_HitmanReborn : Of course you don't._

_HitmanReborn has logged out._

**-xXx-**

"Hmph. They kept quiet for at least an hour. It worked,I guess." Reborn told himself while smirking.

* * *

**Angel : Was it bad? Ryohei hasn't turned off XP. I don't plan him to but anyways,Tsuna!**

**Tsuna : P-Please ahhn! R-Read and review! Ahhh!Hibari-san please stop already!**

**Angel : Just like what he told you. Ara,I better ask someone to help. Hibari seems to be out of control already. Tsuna,please wait!**

**Tsuna : Please hurry up Angel-san!**

**Angel : What was I going to do again? *playful smirk**

**Tsuna : Angel-san!**

**Angel : Okay,okay.**


End file.
